Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. Many industrial facilities include HART devices connected to a PROFIBUS Remote Input-Output HART module. In order to interpret data from a HART device, a host controller must understand the device capabilities from the device description (DD) file from the vendor.